Oola r`utian
Oola r`utian is a red skinned Twilek smuggler active during the time of the Galactic Empire. Appearance Oola is a very attractive Twilek in build which also allows her to be very agile. Her skin is red colored like most of the Twileks in her little smuggler circle and she has amber eyes. Personality Oola is a very head strong Twilek and seems to be a very hard smuggler. Once one gets to know her though she can be quite caring and soft in demeanor. She's quite caring even though she never shows it most of the time. Oola also is not someone who takes lying down on the job lightly. If she has dead weight holding her beack she will leave whoever or whatever is slowing her down. She also feels terrible when she herself is a burden to others and expects them to do the same to her if neccesary. She can be a bit stubborn some times but only when dealing with something that seems important to her. If someone disagrees with her then they had better have some way to prove Oola wrong. If someone mentions her father then they had better prepare for either an emotional breakdown from Oola or a punch in the jaw from her. She will only use violence if they say that he either abonded her or was a terrible smuggler to start with. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Oola wears a a light brown jacket with an undershirt on. She wears normal brown long pants with pads of armor on them for extra protection. She also has a single targeting goggle to help with her aim even though she was already a decent marksman. Weapons *One DL-44 blaster pistol *'A280' blaster rifle *'Vibroknife' Miscellaneous *A normal wrist comm she uses to keep in touch with her other smugglers and agents. Abilities Physical *Oola is a very skilled marksman with her blaster rifle,even without the targeting goggle. The goggle merely helps with ballistics. *Her build allows her to be very quick and agile. History Born in the first few years of the Galactic Empire era,Oola r`utian lived a very normal life on Ryloth. Her father was a smuggler though he kept that secret from the rest of Oola's family. The truth however surfaced when one of his clients came to Ryloth and had an issue with a gun shipment. When Oola heard about her father being a smuggler,she wasn't shocked in horror like her mother was;she was shocked in joy. She saw her father as a role model,not only for what to be like in behaviour but now she saw him as a role model for what to become in her future. Oola had started smuggling at around 17 and was already a very popular choice in the underground. However her time in the crime world had exposed to some things she'd rather forget. Oola was exposed to death sticks in her first few years as a smuggler. Her first one would spark a bit of an addiction in her as is common with death stick users. But unlike most she had someone to get her out of this terrible state. Her father. He found out that his young daughter was both following in his footsteps and hooked on death sticks. He told her that if she kept going on like this,she'd die before she could become a true smuggler. So with some help from him,Oola was able to drop using death sticks. She still smuggled them but never used them again. Several years later,when she's twenty four, she was even more of a well know smuggler for guns and spices. She had even started her own smuggling ring which was mostly made up of Twileks. There were a few Torgrutas,Duros,Gran,Mon Kalamri and humans called the Ryloth Brotherhood. The brotherhood had a vast supply of weapons and starships. The main starships being used were Consular-class cruisers and Liberator Cruisers,which were purchased just in case they needed to fight. Oola had her own personal cruiser which was painted black instead of red. She added in a cloaking device on the ship as well.However also at this time her afther has been missing for four years. She hopes to find some trace of him on her travels or in any job she's given after her mother died three years ago. Currently she's been employed by a a certain former Force sensitive Imperial agent . Meeting this assassin on Tatooine leads Oola through several events spanning to Cato Nemodia. Category:Zeus' OCs Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Smuggler Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'lek Characters Category:Fanon